1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors and in particular, but not exclusively, to connectors for use with underwater elongate members such as umbilicals, pipes, risers and the like.
2. Background Art
In sub-sea applications, particularly in the oil and gas production industry, it is frequently necessary to secure an elongate member such as a pipe or umbilical to a production platform, surface vessel or the like. This is conventionally done by attaching a pulling head to the elongate member and by drawing the pulling head and elongate member attached to it through a so-called “I-tube”, which is a downwardly projecting tube secured to the production platform, service vessel or the like. Once the pulling head has been pulled through the I-tube, it can be secured in position, thereby securing the elongate member to the production platform, support vessel or the like.
However, the bending moments and lateral forces to which the I-tube and the elongate member can be subjected are limited and it is therefore desirable to limit the lateral deflection of the elongate member. This can be achieved to a limited extent by providing the I-tube with a so-called “bell-mouth” at its lower end, but this is not always sufficient.
In order to provide an increased bend stiffening ability, it is known to secure a conventional frusto-conical bend stiffener to the lower end of the I-tube, which provides the desired bend stiffening performance. However, in order to secure the bend stiffener to the I-tube, it is necessary to pass securing bolts projecting from the end of the bend stiffener through apertures in a securing flange at the lower end of the I-tube and to secure the two together by means of securing nuts.
However, the securing operation would normally take place in a hostile underwater environment and would require the services of a diver which is both expensive and dangerous and less feasible at greater depths due to health and safety issues.